1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase-shifting mask (PSM), and more particularly, to a PSM that is capable of generating equal line/space dense line patterns with enhanced critical dimension (CD) uniformity, and lithographic method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lithography processing, which is an essential technology when manufacturing integrated circuits, is used for defining geometries, features, lines, or shapes onto a die or wafer. In the fabrication of integrated circuits, lithography plays an important role in limiting feature size. By using lithography, a circuit pattern can be precisely transferred onto a die or wafer. Typically, to implement the lithography, a designed pattern such as a circuit layout pattern or an ion doping layout pattern in accordance with a predetermined design rule is created on one or several mask in advance. The pattern on the mask is then transferred by light exposure, with a stepper and scanner, onto the wafer.
It is critical in this field to solve resolution of the lithographic process as the device sizes of the semiconductor industry continue to shrink to the deep sub-micron scale. There are primarily two methods in the prior art for improving resolution. One method involves using short wavelengths of light to expose a photoresist layer on the semiconductor wafer. Short wavelengths of light are desirable as the shorter the wavelength, the higher the possible resolution of the pattern. Another method involves the use of a phase-shifting mask (PSM) to improve the resolution of the pattern transferred to the semiconductor wafer.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural diagram of a prior art alternating phase-shifting mask 10. As shown in FIG. 1, a fully opaque material such as chrome is used in a non-transparent region 12 of the alternating phase-shifting mask 10, and the non-transparent region 12 is flanked with transparent regions 14 and 16. Both of the transparent regions 14 and 16 are made of quartz. The thickness of the transparent region 14 is less than that of the transparent region 16. Therefore, light that passes through the transparent region 14 has a 180-degree phase shift relative to light that passes through the thicker transparent region 16, which results in destructive interference and image contrast. Consequently, during the lithographic process, a dark unexposed region falls on an area of a photoresist layer and is located below the non-transparent region 12 of the alternating phase-shifting mask 10.
However, the alternating phase-shifting mask (alt-PSM) 10 has to perform a double-exposure/two-mask lithography process involving a trim mask to complete pattern transferring. The first mask is a phase-shifting mask and the second mask is a single-phase trim mask. The phase-shifting mask primarily defines regions requiring phase shifting. The single-phase trim mask primarily defines regions not requiring phase shifting. However, this optical proximity correction (OPC) technique suffers from transmission imbalance occurred in phase shifted and non-phase-shifted regions and other flaws caused by alt-PSM.
Therefore, a chromeless phase-shifting mask is developed. Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a structural diagram of a prior art chromeless phase-shifting mask 20. As shown in FIG. 2, the chromeless phase-shifting mask comprises a transparent region 22 made of quartz, and the transparent region 22 is flanked with the transparent quartz regions 24 and 26. The transparent region 22 is thicker than both the transparent regions 24, 26, which causes a 180 degree phase-shifting in light passing through the transparent regions 24, 26.
In other words, the transparent regions 24, 26 are phase-shifting regions, and the transparent region 22 is a non-phase-shifting region. Because of this 180-degree phase difference, there is destructive interference at the phase boundaries of the phase-shifting regions 24, 26 and the non-phase-shifting region 22. Consequently, during the lithographic process, a dark unexposed region falls on an area of a photoresist layer and is located below the non-phase-shifting region 22 of the chromeless phase-shifting mask 20.
However, with the increase of packing density of devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, a pitch between adjacent micro features of the device such as word line pitch shrinks dramatically. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a plan view of a portion of word lines 32 overlying a semiconductor wafer 30. As shown in FIG. 3, pitch P of the word lines 32 is equal to the combination of line width L and the spacing S between two adjacent word lines 32 (P=L+S). When the line width L is less than or equal to 100 nm, and the pitch P is substantially equal to the twice of the line width L of the device and forms a dense pattern, light of 0 degree phase shift and light of 180 degrees phase-shifting cancel out. Therefore, the prior art chromeless phase-shifting mask fails to transfer the dense pattern.